


Partners

by Larxicana



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Humor, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larxicana/pseuds/Larxicana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney has completely lost it, planning on sending the world in to an Ice Age that would kill billions. Perry doesn't plan on letting him, however, he soon discovers that he can't do this by himself.</p><p>Takes place during the episode "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer". Kind of like my own little take on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

He could feel his heart racing, and not because they had just ran up several flights of stairs. Love Muffin (an honestly terrible name for an evil group of individuals) had moved the Earth so far away from the sun, that it threatened to freeze over, killing billions in the process. Perry would never understand it, even if he thought like an evil scientist. If they killed everyone on the planet, what would be left to rule? Clearly someone wasn't thinking about that, but that didn't surprise him. He had to focus now.

The door to the roof was thrown open, revealing that Heinz was already up there fighting off the mad man behind this crazy plan. The sight sent a small wave of relief through Perry, to know that Heinz wasn't the one who wanted to plunge the world into an ice age. The man was a little crazy and very brilliant, but not _evil,_ not really.

"Give it up, Doofenschirmtz!" Rodney shouted, their hands locked together as they tried to push the other away from the -inator. "We all know _I_ was more athletic than you in high school!"

"You just _always_ have to bring that up, don't you?" Heinz shouted then gritted his teeth, "At least _I_ don't look like a rejected _elf_!"

Rodney made a hurt sound, "You take that back!" He then lifted a foot and kicked Heinz in the stomach, sending him flying away before turning to the control panel of the machine.

Perry's eyes widened and he hurried to catch his nemesis before he could roll too close to the edge of the building. He got behind him and planted his feet, pushing back against him to stop his backwards motion. Heinz flopped onto his hands and knees, looking up with glee to see who had saved him. "Perry the _Platypus_! You _saved_ me! Oh I just _knew_ they wouldn't catch _you_! You're too _smart_ for that! If _I_ can't catch you, then _no one_ can! Granted, if we're going to be _honest_ here, I think my _traps_ are a little _lacking_ , what do you think? _You're_ the one that's always _in_ them. Are they lacking a little zest? And I'm not talking about _orange_ zest or _lemon_ zest, no matter out tasty-" Perry gave him a look, pointing at the machine. "Oh oh right, _later_. Got it."

"There!" Rodney shouted, grinning at them with a mad glimmer to his eyes, "I've canceled the reverse command and the self-destruct button! Now nothing will stop the Earth from plunging into another ice age! Mwahaha!" He threw his hands into the air.

Heinz made a face, "Oh god, do I actually _look_ like that when I laugh? Oh how _embarrassing_! Perry, why didn't you _tell_ me?" The platypus shot him another look, causing Heinz to cross his arms, "Gosh, so _moody_ today. I uh... Well... I guess the end of the world _does_ that to you. Yeah you're right, let's stop this madness. The winter is no good for my skin. It gets all _dry_ and _flaky_ and it's just not pleasant."

Monty and his dad rushed the super villain, trying to tackle him down, but the snake easily got away. Even Carl jumped in but fell flat on his face. With a determined look, Perry rushed forward to try and kick the man's foot out from under him, but Rodney just side stepped him. The agent didn't give up, however, and rushed into another attack. The two went back and forth, Heinz dancing on the edge of the fight nervously. That was when he glanced over and gasped in delight at something he knew could turn the tides.

Rodney finally came up on top of their skirmish, holding Perry into the ground by his neck. The platypus struggled, kicking his feet as he grabbed at the man's hand, but nothing worked to loosen it. Rodney stood up then, taking Perry with him so he could hold him just over the edge of the building, "Face it Agent P! You've failed! Your allies are down and the machine is locked on its course! There's nothing you can do to stop me now!" He flexed his grip, causing Perry to gasp, eyes widening as he lost his breathing for a moment. He kicked his feet a little more, eyebrows coming together. "Don't worry. A fall from this height is sure to kill you. You won't have to live through the first freeze. You should count yourself lucky." Perry glanced down to the street. He was right. They had to be at least five stories high. He had no equipment on him, so a drop from here... would kill him. He couldn't believe it came to this. They... they really had lost.

"Hey elf boy! Get your damn hands off my nemesis!" Rodney and Perry both looked to see Heinz charging with a mop in hand. Before the villain could react, he was being smacked in the face with the wet end, causing him to let out a shill.

"Oh dear lord! Ew! Where has that been?!" He let go of the agent to put his hands on the fibers of the mop to try and get them away.

Perry's eyes widened, realizing the only thing keeping him from falling to his doom had just been taken away. He flailed a little as he started to fall, heart racing in his chest. He heard a cry and wondered if it came from him, but then he felt a hand wrap around his, causing him to stop in his descent and look up. Heinz had dropped the mop and rushed over to catch him just before he was out of reach, "I don't _think_ so!" He shouted, pulling the platypus up. "If there's going to be someone to throw you off a cliff, it's going to be _me_!" Heinz set him back on his feet safely away from the edge, before lowering his voice, "And... ya know... I'll make sure you have a _parachute_ or something cause I mean... I'm not _that_ heartless. Seriously." Perry grinned up at him, feeling relief and pride flood his system.

"How very touching." The partners looked up to see Rodney had a hold on the mop now, armed and willing. "But I'm still standing! I won't let you stop me now! Not after all this!"

Heinz rolled his eyes, "Oh my _god_ you just don't give _up,_ do you? You're so _redundant_ , I mean _seriously_! I think you've said something like that like _four_ times." He looked down when he felt a tug on his pant leg. Perry held up both hands, showing five fingers. "Five times! You need some new _material_!"

"Silence!" Rodney yelled before rushing at them with the mop. Perry grabbed one of Heinz's fingers and pulled him out of the way before turning to take a fighting stance. He put up his fists, dodging the mop when it was swung at him before jumping up to land a few blow to the man's face. Frustration was making Rodney careless as their fight continued, to the point where he didn't even notice Heinz getting down on his knees behind him, arching his back as he waved Perry down. The platypus smirked, knowing exactly what to do. He jumped up and landed a kick in Rodney's chest, sending him staggering back and right into Heinz. Rodney let out a cry as he fell back, tripping over the man on the ground and slamming right into the -inator. Soon the machine started to wiggle, getting everyone's attention. Then it toppled over the edge of the building.

"No!" Rodney yelled as he hurried over to watch it fall to the ground and smash. "Gah! Who's bright idea was it to mount that thing so close to the edge of the building anyways?!" Before he could do much else, Monty rushed over and grabbed him, throwing him to the ground so he could cuff him and take him away.

Major Monogram came over then with a proud smile on his face, saluting the two men who had just saved the day. "Good work you two! You saved the world!" Perry saluted back quickly, standing straighter while Heinz looked awkward. Monogram turned his gaze to the scientist, "Well, this is a new look for you, isn't it? On the side of good for once?" He patted the man on the shoulder. "Good work." He then turned and walked away with Carl to clear out the rest of the building of bad guys.

"Hey no wait!" Heinz shouted, putting his hands to his chest, "I'm _eevil_! I built that machine! I fired it! Doesn't that count for _something_? I... I..." He frowned and sighed, realizing he was talking to air. He looked down at Perry standing beside him, who was watching him curiously. The agent put a hand on the man's lab coat. "You think I'm _evil_ , don't you, Perry the Platypus?" The agent looked down and smiled to himself before returning his gaze and giving him a thumbs up. This caused Heinz to brighten considerably, “Thank you, Perry the Platypus.” He let the little creature reach up and take hold of one of his fingers so they could walk together back into the warehouse.

“You know, we make a pretty good team! Not that I’m going to stop being _evil_ or anything, because that’s what I _do_ , but if there’s ever another _apocalypse_ or something, we would totally make it! Like when _vending_ machines finally take over the world! It’s going to happen you know. No one _believes_ me, but you do, don’t you?” Perry smiled and nodded, though he really didn’t think that was a real threat, but he knew agreeing would just make Heinz feel better. He let the man continue his pointless rambles, finding comfort in the sound as he thought that yes, they did make a pretty good team. If maybe someday in the future Heinz stopped pretending he was evil, they could be _real_ partners. Perry usually worked alone, but for Heinz, he could make an exception.


End file.
